


Testing dumb stuff

by Knorkles



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knorkles/pseuds/Knorkles
Summary: E
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hee hee hoohoo a chapter.. 1wBut not really because i am going to actually just make a comment to test how to put gifs in comments.


	2. can i?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you somehow found me.. i dunoo why you readun bruh

Testin out if sending images in chapter is the same as comment. 

Owo?? Will it work?


	3. Inserting image?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode im tryna see if i know how to put images in the chapter thing

This first image should be a gif. I wanna see if those actually work here

Then this next one should be excalibur sonic. I chose this because I wanted to and i wanna see how high of quality ao3 can display

Oh god oh fuck i cant see anything but super sonic. Whys he so big???

At least he's high quality from what i can tell


End file.
